


Bee Mine

by lallyloo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>Spock has never understood Valentine's Day and never been a participant (receiving cards from besotted students doesn't count). As a rational exercise, Jim offers to show him how it works and in the process secretly woos Spock. By the end of the day, with all the little things Kirk has said and done, Spock is very receptive...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in February 2011.

**February 13th  
 _21:17 hours_**

With one foot planted firmly on the floor, and the other swung over the side of the armchair, Jim grinned at Spock across the table. “So, you ready for Valentine's Day?”

Spock paused in his contemplation over the chess board, and glanced up to meet Jim's stare. “I was not aware that I must prepare myself for the occasion.”

“Always so literal,” Jim laughed. “I just meant, do you have any plans?”

“Negative.” Spock turned his gaze back to the board. “It is a day just like any other.”

“Well, yeah. Except people send out cards and gifts and talk about how much they love each other.”

“Fleeting feelings of intense like, perhaps,” Spock said, as he finally decided on his move. “Valentine's Day is--”

“Let me guess,” Jim interrupted with a smirk. “It's illogical, right?”

“Indeed,” Spock replied.

“Guess they didn't do Valentine's Day on Vulcan?”

“Correct.” Spock gestured to the board. “It is your move, Captain.”

Jim sat up, bringing both feet to the floor, and took a quick glance over the board before moving his piece. Then he leaned back in the chair and waited for Spock to contemplate his next move.

“So you've never received a Valentine?”

“I have,” Spock replied, brow furrowing as he pondered Jim's latest chess strategy.

“You have?!” Jim sat up again, leaning over the table with interest. “From who?”

“During my time as a professor at the Academy I was often inundated with decorative cards and proclamations of love on Valentine's Day.”

Jim's eyes grew wide as he grinned with glee. “You're kidding me.”

“I assure you, I am not _kidding_ you.”

“Did you..” Jim paused, considering his wording. “Did you _pursue_ any of them?”

“I did not.”

“Why?”

Spock reached across the board, moving his piece to the second level, before meeting Jim's gaze again. “I did not find them to be sincere. The senders did not know me on a personal level and, as such, their proclamations of love were likely nothing more than fleeting feelings of lust based on my physical appearance or a misplaced interest in the secretive nature of Vulcans.”

Jim closed his mouth, biting down a smirk. “Or maybe they were just hot for teacher.”

“Explain.”

“You know, a crush on a teacher. Or a person in a position of power. It can be hell.”

“And you are experienced in that type of situation?”

Jim frowned, pointing to himself. “Me, Spock? Remember? Does 'Captain Kirk' ring a bell?”

“Ahh, yes,” Spock replied, a half-smirk on his own lips as he pointed at the board. “It is your move, Captain Kirk.”

“Funny,” Jim said, eying Spock with mock suspicion. “You and that damn Vulcan humor.”

They were silent for several minutes, alternating moves until Jim spoke again.

“So, do you want me to show you what Valentine's Day is really about?”

Spock paused mid-move, glancing cautiously at Jim. “Please clarify.”

“Well, you said all those other people didn't know you, so it wasn't sincere. I figure, I think I know you pretty well. We're _friends_ , aren't we?”

“Indeed, Jim.”

“Then let's do a little exercise, an _experiment_ , if you will. I'll show you how to do Valentine's Day properly, corny cards and overly-romantic gestures and all, and then you can decide if it's as illogical as you thought.”

Spock placed his piece on the board before sitting back in his chair, his posture stiff. “And what would be the purpose of such an experiment?”

Jim shrugged. “I don't know. No purpose, really. Just amusement.”

“With all due respect, Captain, I do not wish to be fodder for your amusement.”

“Spock, Jesus, relax.” Jim leaned across the board. “I don't mean it that way, I just mean we can hang out all day, and I'll do corny stuff for you, and it'll be fun. What do you say?”

“I suppose I will indulge you in this.”

“Thanks, Spock!” Jim stood quickly, slapping Spock on the shoulder as he headed for the door. “You're the best.”

“Jim.” Spock gestured to the board. “Our game?”

As the door whooshed open, Jim turned to glance back at Spock. “Let's call it a draw.”

“Jim..” Spock's tone indicated frustration.

“Spock, 'll have you checkmated in two moves. If you want me to kick your ass, I will. Or we can just call it a draw for tonight.”

Spock glanced at the board, before turning back to Jim with a nod. “It is a draw then.”

“See you tomorrow, Spock,” Jim said as he disappeared through the door.

“Goodnight, Captain.”

“Valentine's Day tomorrow!” Jim's voice echoed down the hall. “Get ready!”

*

**February 14th  
 _06:00 hours_**

Spock awoke in his quarters, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he listened to the soft hum of the ship. He shifted in bed, elongating his torso as he raised his arms above his head and eased himself into a deep stretch. Spock yawned and then inhaled through his nose before pausing. He sniffed once, and then again, attempting to identify the unfamiliar smell in the air.

“Computer, lights at seventy-five percent.”

The room was suddenly bathed in light, and Spock glanced around suspiciously. Rising from his bed, he left the sleeping area and entered his living quarters. On his desk, a silver domed object sat next to a glass holding a single fresh flower. Spock approached his desk with caution, his bare feet silent as he padded across the floor.

“Computer, check security access codes for First Officer's quarters.”

“CHECK COMPLETE.”

“Check unauthorized access to First Officer's quarters.”

“CHECK COMPLETE. NO UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS.”

Spock let out a frustrated sigh, lifting the domed lid to reveal a plate of fresh fruit and replicated oatmeal. A note sat next to the plate.

“Computer, reveal access codes used between 05:00 hours and 06:00 hours.”

“05:40 HOURS. CODE USED: 789F5T4891. ACCESS GRANTED TO JAMES T. KIRK, CAPTAIN, USS ENTERPRISE.”

Spock lifted the note and unfolded it, immediately recognizing Jim's writing.

_Spock,  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Vulcans are logical  
and so are you._

“Redundant and nonsensical,” Spock muttered to himself. Taking a seat, Spock examined the food before carefully taking a bite. It seemed relatively safe enough, and he chewed quietly while contemplating the possible day ahead. As he took a second bite, there was a soft chirp as Jim's voice came over his communication system.

_[Spock, you awake?]_

Spock reached over to press the response button on his desk. “I am indeed, Captain.”

_[How's the breakfast?]_

“It is acceptable.”

There was a slight pause before Jim replied, and when he did a grin was evident in his voice. _[Are you mad that I was in your quarters?]_

“Mad is the incorrect term.”

_[Okay, are you surprised then?]_

“I am surprised that you overrode the access codes to my quarters, yes.”

Jim laughed. _[I overrode that code ages ago.]_

“Then I must admit I am suspicious as to why you would create a secondary access code for my quarters without informing me.”

_[Spock, it's Valentine's Day and I just brought you breakfast. Do you really want to talk about access codes?]_

Spock considered the question for a moment before replying. “No.”

_[Good. Now enjoy your breakfast and then get ready for your shift. I'll meet you outside your quarters at 07:45]_

“For what purpose, Captain?”

_[I'm walking you to work!]_

“If you would clarify.”

_[You know, from your quarters, to the lift, and onto the bridge. Can't have my Valentine walking alone today.]_

Spock nearly choked on his mouthful of oatmeal. “That seems somewhat unprofessional, Captain.”

_[Spock, it's Valentine's Day. No one's going to care.]_

“Perhap--”

_[And besides, I told you, I'm going to be as chivalrous as possible today. Overly-romantic gestures and all.]_

“Perhaps we should discuss this.”

_[Nope! No way. You agreed to this last night, remember?]_

“Yes, Jim.”

_[Good, so eat up, get ready, and I'll see you soon.]_

A chirp sounded to indicate Jim had ceased communication, and Spock's quarters fell silent. He finished the rest of his oatmeal, took a few bites of an apple, and headed to the bathroom to have a quick sonic before shift.

*

Stepping out of the sonic, Spock tousled his hair with a towel. As he approached the mirror, he spotted a note which he seemed to have missed on first passing. Spock dropped the towel to the floor as he once again recognized Jim's familiar scrawl.

_Smile. It's Valentine's Day._

Spock looked from the note to himself, his eyes meeting his own in the reflection, before they moved down to examine his mouth. His lips were closed and his expression remained neutral. He furrowed his brows at himself, glancing over at the note again, and allowed his mouth to curl into the hint of a smile. He held it for a split second before letting his face fall back into its default emotionless position.

“Vulcans do not smile,” he whispered to himself as he peeled the note off the mirror and tossed it on the counter.

*

**_07:41 hours_ **

Spock pulled on his boots and stood upright, fidgeting with his shirtsleeves and smoothing the fabric over his torso. He reached up to pat his hair, determining it was in an acceptable state, before approaching his door. He couldn't deny that he was counting on Jim's lack of punctuality, and hoped to escape to the bridge before Jim arrived.

Spock tapped the button beside the door, and it whooshed open to reveal Jim Kirk leaning against the wall directly across from Spock's quarters. His head flicked up at the sound of the door opening, and his face broke into a grin when he saw Spock.

“Mornin'!”

“Good morning, Captain.”

“You're early,” Jim said, glancing down at his PADD.

“I was simply aiming to get an early start to my shift.”

“Right,” Jim replied with a wink. “I figured you might try that this morning, which is why I've been standing out here for the last fifteen minutes.”

“I see.” Spock stared awkwardly at Jim before motioning down the corridor. “Shall we walk?”

Jim pushed off the wall and stood at Spock side, giving him a nudge with his elbow. “Let's go.”

As they headed for the lift, Spock attempted conversation as his brain tried to ignore just how close Jim was as they walked together. Occasionally Jim's elbow bumped his, and as they reached the lift Jim made a sweeping motion with his arm, indicating Spock should enter first. “After you.”

To Spock's relief the lift was empty, which meant he didn't have to face questioning looks from other crew members over Jim's close proximity and the way his hand suddenly grasped the back of Spock's arm.

“I assure you, Jim, I am sufficiently balanced and steady.”

“I know that,” Jim said with a laugh. “It's just a... gesture of affection. You know, Valentine's Day.”

“I see.”

“Relax,” Jim whispered as the lift slowed to a smooth stop. “I'm not going to embarrass you.”

He gave Spock's arm a quick squeeze just as the doors slid open, and then trotted onto the bridge, leaving Spock standing behind in the lift.

“Riley, report,” Jim ordered as he took a seat in the Captain's chair.

As the lieutenant updated Jim on the events of the previous shift, Spock slowly walked over to his science station and took a seat. His eyes traveled over his station, searching for something, and he couldn't deny the illogical pang of disappointment he felt when there were no unexpected notes waiting for him.

*

_**10:22 hours** _

Spock had been lost in his research, the bridge humming and buzzing quietly as everyone focused on their work , when the lift doors slid open. The soft strum of a guitar began and suddenly a voice filled the air.

_”I've got a sing-a-gram here, for a very special guy.”_

Spock froze in his seat. The voice continued speaking in a sing-song fashion - _”This is a song for you, to show you how much I care..”_ and the music seemed to creep closer to Spock's station. _”No matter how far we travel, I'll always be there..”_

Cringing inwardly, Spock slowly spun in his chair.

Undeniable relief washed over him as he spotted a guitar-carrying ensign heading for a red-faced lieutenant at the communications station. The entire crew sat enraptured, listening to the song and hooting and hollering at the lieutenant. Spock's own gaze traveled over to Jim, and he discovered the Captain was watching the scene with amusement.

“All my love, from Arianna in Engineering,” the ensign said as he finished the song-a-gram and handed a rose to the embarrassed lieutenant.

“Woo, Arianna!” Someone shouted.

“Well done, Michaelson!”

“Alright everyone,” Jim said sternly, despite the grin on his face, “back to work.”

As the crew turned back to their stations, Spock's eyes remained locked on his Captain. Jim glanced downward, smiling to himself, before his gaze flicked over to Spock. Seeing his First Officer's eyes on him, Jim shot him a wink before turning back to the view screen.

“Chekov, review course.”

Spock turned back to his station as Chekov's voice rang out over the bridge, listing plots and course directions.

*

**_12:02 hours_ **

“Commander, may I accompany you to the mess?”

Spock turned to see Jim standing immediately to his left, his hand on the back of Spock's chair as he leaned in as close as possible without appearing suspicious.

“That would be acceptable,” Spock replied, standing and walking with Jim to the lift.

As the doors closed, Spock waited expectantly, wondering if Jim would take his arm again. _Illogical_ , he thought to himself. He was perfectly capable of standing and walking without Jim's support. Still, the earlier mention of it being a gesture of affection remained in Spock's mind, and he couldn't deny that he wanted Jim's fingers clasped around the back of his arm.

“You're quiet,” Jim said, as the lift doors slid open again. He motioned for Spock to go first, and then followed him out into the corridor.

Before Spock could think of a proper reply, Jim moved closer and bumped his elbow against Spock's side. “Having a good Valentine's Day so far?”

“I must admit, so far it is an improvement over those I have had in the past.”

Jim looked at him out of the corner of his eye, smiling as they headed through the doors of the mess.

The line for the replicator was long, and Spock was heading for the end of the line when Jim clamped a hand on his shoulder. “Nope, no line today.”

“Jim?”

He steered Spock away from the line, and pushed him toward an empty table. “Take a seat, I'm getting your lunch for you.”

“That is frivolous and unnecessary.”

“Spock, stop arguing. Just sit.”

Jim turned to leave but then turned back and leaned in toward Spock, his voice lowered, “and don't let anyone join you. We're eating alone today.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Affirmative, Captain.”

Jim grinned and disappeared into the crowd.

*

**_12:18 hours_ **

Spock had managed to discourage Sulu from joining him, and Chekov and Uhura avoided him on their own accord but not before winking and waving at him as they passed. He suspected they knew something he did not, and sighed heavily as he glanced around the crowd in an attempt to spot Jim.

Finally the Captain appeared with two trays in hand, and a pleased look on his face.

“Lunch is served,” he said, as he plunked the trays down and took a seat next to Spock. “Hope it's alright.”

Spock's tray was piled high with various pieces of fruit, steamed vegetables, what appeared to be a mound of rice, a sandwich filled with something unrecognizable, and a piece of red cake with pink frosting. The top of the cake was covered in glittery hearts.

“I tried to find as much vegetarian stuff as possible.”

“I appreciate the effort,” Spock replied as he pulled the plate of vegetables closer.

Jim dug into his own lunch, taking a massive bite out of his sandwich as he continued their conversation. “So what'd you think of the sing-a-gram this morning?”

Spock lowered his head as he spoke, leaning in toward Jim, “I must admit, my first assumption was that it was one of your Valentine's Day plans.”

A laugh burst from Jim's mouth and he choked a little on his sandwich. “Are you kidding me? You would've curled up into a ball of unemotional Vulcan horror, and then you'd never talk to me again!”

Spock took another bite of his vegetables, before reaching for the sandwich. “It is unlikely I would have ceased communication permanently.”

“Oh yeah?” Jim bumped his elbow against Spock's again. “I'm glad to hear it.”

“However, that does not imply that I wish to be serenaded on the bridge at any point in the near future.”

Jim grinned. “I know, Spock.”

As their conversation turned work-related, Spock was just informing Jim of a recently gathered sample and an allergic reaction suffered by an ensign, when McCoy approached their table with his lunch tray.

“Afternoon,” he muttered as he pulled out a chair.

“Ah ah ah,” Jim said, pushing McCoy's fingers off the chair and motioning for him to leave. “You're interrupting my lunch with my Valentine.”

McCoy frowned. “Jim, you can't be serious.”

“I'm absolutely serious,” Jim said with a smile. “I told you about this earlier.”

“I know you did, but I figured your ridiculous notions would've worn off by noon.”

“Nope, ridiculous notions still going strong.”

McCoy glanced at Spock, who met his gaze with a look of mild embarrassment. “My apologies, Doctor.”

“Nah, Spock, no need to apologize. Hell, I should apologize to you on Jim's behalf.” McCoy picked up his tray and pointed his thumb in Jim's direction. “He can be an idiot.”

“Love you too, Bones,” Jim grinned. “I'll eat lunch with you tomorrow.”

They fell back into comfortable conversation after McCoy left, and as the meal came to an end Jim encouraged Spock to eat the heart-covered cake.

“Here,” he said, pushing the cake toward Spock and handing him a fork. “I can't give you a heart-shaped box of chocolates, so heart-covered cake will have to do.”

Spock nodded, taking a few bites of the cake in an attempt to please Jim.

After clearing their trays, Jim motioned for Spock to join him on a walk back to the bridge. He still kept his distance as they walked, his arm occasionally brushing against Spock's, and didn't get any closer until they were alone in the lift.

Jim leaned into Spock, letting his arm slide around the Vulcan's waist as he spoke quietly against his ear. “Dinner tonight, my quarters. That sound alright with you?”

Spock held his breath as he replied, “of course, Jim.”

“Good,” Jim said, pulling his hand away and giving Spock a quick slap on the shoulder as the lift doors slid open. “See ya then, Valentine.”

Spock took a deep breath before following Jim onto the bridge and making his way toward his station. As he took a seat he felt a distinct crinkle in his back pocket. Glancing around as he shifted in his chair, Spock reached back to retrieve the offending item. Swiftly, he pulled the item from his pocket and held it between his hands in an attempt to hide it from the crew members around him. It appeared to be an awkwardly-shaped piece of red paper. Unfolding it, Spock realized it was a hand-cut heart, and he leaned in closer to read the black text inside.

_Bee mine._

The writing inside was obviously Jim's, and the drawing of a small bee flying above the words seemed to be Jim's creation as well.

Spock considered the text for a moment, glancing between it and the drawing of the bee, before he picked up his PADD and sent a quick note to Jim.

_\-- A bee?_

He looked over to see the Captain's PADD light up, and waited patiently as Jim read the incoming text and sent him back a reply.

_\--Yeah a bee. Bee mine._

Spock read the words carefully before replying.

_\--The meaning is unclear._

A flurry of communication followed.

_\--Bee mine. Like, be mine._

_\--How does that pertain to a bee?_

_\--It doesn't. It's like a play on words._

_\--How so?_

_\--Never mind. It's meant to be cute._

_\--I admit the bee is somewhat pleasing._

_\--You're pleasing._

Spock stared down at his PADD for a full minute before setting it aside and forcing himself to focus on his research.

*

**_14:03 hours_ **

Spock reached for his PADD and sent off a quick message to Jim.

_\--You are also pleasing._

*

**_14:55 hours_ **

Spock glanced up from his research to find Jim in deep conversation with Lieutenant Sulu. His PADD sat, untouched, on the side of his chair.

*

_**15:31 hours** _

Glancing up again when a yeoman arrived with coffee and tea, Spock watched Jim pluck a cup of coffee off the tray as he signed off on several reports. His PADD had moved to the opposite side of the chair, but Spock was unable to see if it still blinked to signal an incoming message. He waited to catch the Captain's eye, but Jim didn't look in his direction.

*

_**16:50 hours** _

Spock couldn't deny that he'd spent the past seventeen point five minutes looking in his Captain's direction. He found himself looking for any signs or winks from Jim, but the Captain seemed busy with reports and hadn't looked in Spock's direction for most of the afternoon. Upon realizing he'd wasted the majority of his shift focusing more on Jim than his work, Spock silently berated himself as he reached over to shut down his PADD.

To his surprise, the top corner was lit up indicating a message.

_\--Spock, help._

Spock glanced from his PADD to Jim, who didn't seem to be in any danger, before typing a reply.

_\--Is there a problem, Captain?_

_\--There's this Vulcan on the bridge and he won't stop staring at me._

_\--Amusing._

_\--Me or you?_

_\--Your attempt at humor._

_\--Attempt? I thought it was pretty funny._

_\--Evidently our opinions on humor vary greatly._

_\--You ready for your Valentine's Day dinner date?_

_\--I was under the impression we were simply eating dinner._

_\--Yeah, for Valentine's Day. So it's a dinner date._

_\--If that is the term you wish to use._

_\--It is._

_\--Then yes._

_\--Yes what?_

_\--Yes, I am ready for my dinner date._

As Spock waited for a reply, he looked over to see a smiling Jim power-down his PADD. Glancing at the clock, Spock realized it was one minute to the end of shift, and he quickly straightened his station and signed-off on his end of shift reports.

The walk to Spock's quarters was uneventful, and Jim kept his hands to himself, which meant no surprise Valentines were slipped in Spock's pocket. Despite the grin on Jim's face as they bid goodbye until 19:00 hours, Spock couldn't help feeling mildly disappointed that he was left without another Valentine.

*

**_18:29 hours_ **

The communication system chirped as Jim's voice echoed through Spock's quarters. _[Spock?]_

Spock walked quickly from his sleeping area to his desk and flicked the response button. “Yes, Captain?”

_[Jim]_

“Jim.”

_[Change of plans. Meet me on the Observation Deck at 19:00 hours.]_

Spock nodded as he buttoned up his shirt, before realizing Jim was unable to see him. “Affirmative.”

_[See ya soon, Valentine.]_

The communication system chirped again to signal Jim's departure, and Spock headed back to his sleeping area to change his shirt for the third time.

*

**_18:57 hours_ **

Spock stood in front of the Observation Deck doors and took a deep breath before pressing the enter button. To his surprise, the doors remained shut.

“ACCESS DENIED. ENTER FIRST OFFICER'S ACCESS CODE.”

Confused, Spock punched in his own access code and the doors whooshed open. At first the room appeared dark, until finally Spock's eyes adjusted and he spotted candles near the observation windows.

“Spock!” Jim's voice echoed in the darkness, and Spock turned to his right in an attempt to locate him.

“Jim?”

“I'm right here,” Jim said, walking quickly into the light. “Sorry, was just..” He pointed vaguely into the darkness. “Doing something... You're early.”

“Does this surprise you?”

“Well, no,” Jim laughed. “It shouldn't, anyway.”

He finally paused to take a closer look at Spock, his hand going up to touch Spock's shoulder. “Jesus, you look fantastic.”

After much consideration, Spock had chosen black dress pants and a black dress shirt, with a deep red necktie. Unaccustomed to the tie, he had found himself tugging on his collar on the walk from his quarters to the observation deck. “Perhaps I am over-dressed,” he said, looking at Jim's own choice of clothing. The Captain was wearing black dress pants, quite similar to Spock's, a blue dress shirt with the top button undone, and no tie.

“You're not!” Jim said, and seemingly without thinking he slipped his hand from Spock's shoulder and touched the necktie. “I like it! You're wearing a tie! I didn't know Vulcans wore these things.”

“We do not,” he explained. “However, my mother bought me several when I joined Starfleet. She was of the opinion that if I were to be around humans, I would need proper human attire. She believed it would help me blend in.”

“Smart lady,” Jim said quietly, his fingers still touching Spock's tie. “You look great.”

“You also look--” Spock paused, his brain racing to find a word other than 'pleasing.' “Attractive.”

Jim grinned, pointing at himself, “it's probably the shirt. Science blue! Thought you might like that.”

“I do,” Spock said quietly. “It compliments the color of your eyes.”

They stared at each other for a moment, before Jim broke the silence. “Wow, um, I'm supposed to be the one wooing you here. You wanna see what I made you for your Valentine's Day dinner?”

“You prepared a meal?”

“Well, no,” Jim laughed again. “Wrong wording. Chekov made it, I just kinda helped. And by helped, I mean watched.”

“Ensign Chekov is aware of our dinner date?”

“Yeah..” Jim said slowly. “I know it might embarrass you, but I needed help with the food, and he's into that kinda thing.”

“I encountered him in the mess hall this afternoon. From the expression on his face I gathered that he was aware of our Valentine's Day experiment.”

“He is,” Jim agreed. “And.. Uhura. She helped me pick the music.”

“Music?”

“Yeah, the music for the..” Jim smiled sheepishly. “For the sound system that Scotty rigged up.”

Spock nodded. “Doctor McCoy is also aware of our date today. Is there anyone else?”

“Sulu.”

“I encountered Lieutenant Sulu earlier, and he seemed unaware.”

“Nope, he knows,” Jim cringed. “How do you think I go all the flowers?”

Spock glanced quickly around the room, taking note of the vases of fresh flowers decorating the space. Jim was quiet as he watched Spock examine the room. Finally Spock turned to meet Jim's nervous gaze.

“Shall we eat?”

“Yes!” Jim sighed with relief. “It's all vegetarian, so dig in!”

*

_**20:15 hours** _

“You too full to dance?”

Spock couldn't deny the feeling of relief he felt as they reached the end of the meal --he'd realized halfway through that he seemed unable to look away from Jim's piercing blue eyes, and then berated himself at his use of the word piercing to describe a body party-- however, the suggestion of dancing instilled a new sense of worry in him.

“Dance, Jim?”

“Yeah, Valentine's Day, remember? I said we had music, you really think I was gonna let you leave without dancing?”

“I had not given it thought one way or the other.”

“Do Vulcans dance? Or.. is that illogical?”

“At a very young age, Vulcan children are permitted and even encouraged to dance,” Spock explained. “However, Vulcan adults do not.”

“Not even on Valentine's Day?”

Spock considered the question for a moment. “Perhaps an exception could be made on Valentine's Day.”

Jim grinned. “So you'll dance with me?”

“Assuming it is part of your Valentine's Day experiment, I do not believe I have a choice in the matter.”

“Good point,” Jim said, jumping up from his chair and motioning for Spock to join him.

Spock stood and followed Jim away from the table and into the darkness.

“Computer, music.”

*

**_20:28 hours_ **

Spock had yet to recognize any of the music playing, but as he moved with Jim around the room he soon found he didn't mind. Jim's hand was pressed tightly against Spock's lower back and his other hand was clasped in Spock's own. As they danced, Jim counted one-two-three one-two-three under his breath while Spock kept his gaze locked on the window behind them.

“I'm really bad at this,” Jim finally said after stepping on Spock's toes for the fifth time. He pulled away abruptly, and Spock released his grip on Jim's hand.

“Sorry,” Jim muttered. “Turns out this part of my plan was a failure.”

“I did not find you to be terrible,” Spock said, stepping closer to Jim again. “Perhaps if we approached it differently.”

Jim looked at him questioningly. “Differently?”

“Less formally.”

“Maybe, yeah,” Jim said, stepping forward and finally having a moment of awkwardness. “Maybe like this?” He reached for Spock, grasping his waist and pulling him forward. Spock mirrored his actions, placing one hand on Jim's waist and the other hand around his shoulder. The position forced them to stand closer, but it also allowed their movements together to become more fluid.

“Yeah, this is better.” Jim's breath was warm against Spock's neck as he spoke, and Spock found himself unable to respond.

“I love this one,” Jim said as the music changed again. “You know any of these songs?”

“Negative, Jim.”

“Sorry,” he whispered. “They're Earth love songs, I should've known you wouldn't recognize them.”

“It is not a problem,” Spock replied. “I am quite content with your choices.”

Jim grinned against Spock's neck. “I'm glad.”

As the song continued, Spock realized Jim was humming. Spock remained quiet, listening as Jim's humming turned to barely audible singing. Suddenly Spock was overcome with curiosity. He wanted to ask if Jim sang regularly, and if he had been given formal training, and if he would consider increasing the volume of his singing so Spock could hear him clearly, but the fear that Jim would stop singing if Spock uttered a word forced him to remain quiet.

As quickly as it began, Jim's singing stopped. There was a pause before he spoke against Spock's neck again, “having fun, Valentine?”

“I am,” Spock whispered, his mouth very close to Jim's own neck.

“Yeah?” Jim's voice was louder as he pulled back a bit, looking into Spock's eyes. “Really?”

“Really.”

“So would you deem the Valentine's Day experiment a success?”

“I--” Spock stuttered slightly. “I would.”

Spock stared at Jim for a moment, waiting, wondering if Jim was going to end the evening with a kiss or perhaps something more. Jim stared back at him with a half-smile on his face, and Spock wondered if he was also waiting for something.

“Guess that's it, then,” Jim finally said, stepping away from Spock.

“Indeed?”

“Well, one more thing, I guess,” Jim said, stepping forward and placing a chaste kiss on Spock's cheek. “A goodnight kiss.” A forced smile moved across Jim's face as he clasped his hand on Spock's shoulder. “Chess tomorrow night?”

“Of course, Jim.”

“Good,” Jim smiled. “Good. See you tomorrow.”

*

**_21:29 hours_ **

Spock had spent twenty-one point seven five minutes pacing his quarters, replaying the events of the day in his mind. Had the Valentine's Day experiment really been just that? Had he misread Jim's signals? Had he missed the moment Jim had left open for him?

Realizing he had perhaps missed an opportunity with Jim left Spock with an undeniable feeling of disappointment. He replayed the dance, remembering their closeness and Jim's breath on his neck, the way Jim's humming turned to singing and his apparent comfort with Spock as he allowed him to listen in on such a small personal moment.

Pulling out the Valentines he'd received over the course of the day, Spock reread each one for what felt like the millionth time. The ridiculous poem, the note encouraging him to smile, and the drawing of the illogically pleasing bee.

_Bee mine._

*

**_21:40 hours_ **

Spock's hand hovered over the buzzer outside Jim's quarters for a split second before he pressed the button and waited as calmly as possible.

When the doors slid open, Jim met him with a surprised look. “Spock, hey--”

Without letting Jim continue, Spock burst through the door and into Jim's quarters.

“Jim,” Spock said, pacing the room and refusing to meet his Captain's eye. “I must admit I am disappointed in our dinner date.”

Jim stood silently in the center of the room as he waited for Spock to continue.

“I am disappointed that it ended, I am frustrated that I am left wanting more, and I am disappointed that I appear to have missed my chance.”

“Your chance?”

“My chance” Spock said, motioning between himself and Jim. “A chance with you. A chance to explore something more between us.”

Jim laughed as he finally stepped forward and stopped Spock's incessant pacing. “Spock, calm down. You haven't missed anything.”

“Explain.”

“I mean, you haven't missed your chance. You'll always have a chance.” Jim touched Spock's jaw, forcing him to turn and meet his eye. “I just wasn't sure if you wanted it.”

Spock moved suddenly, walking toward Jim and pushing him against the wall. He leaned in to breath against Jim's neck, smelling him, and watching as a smile came over Jim's face.

“I want it,” he said, hot air ghosting over Jim's skin. “I want this.”

Pulling back, Spock's mouth was suddenly extremely close to Jim's, and they stood together, breathing against each other, waiting.

“Do it then,” Jim whispered with a grin, and finally Spock's mouth pressed against his, kissing him hard and deep, Spock's hands moving up to run through Jim's hair and pull him impossibly close.

“Jesus, Spock,” Jim muttered as Spock's hands traveled down to tug open the buttons on his science-blue shirt, and arching his back as Spock's mouth moved to touch and lick and kiss down his torso.

Then suddenly Spock was kneeling, and Jim's hands flew to the wall with a slap as he watched and waited. Strong fingers moved up to unbutton Jim's pants, and Spock paused, glancing up at Jim and tilting his head as if asking permission.

“Yeah, yes,” Jim groaned. “Do it.”

Spock hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jim's briefs and tugged, raising an eyebrow when Jim's cock was suddenly right there, directly in front of Spock's face. Jim nearly laughed as Spock seemed to consider it briefly, but then fell silent as Spock took him in his mouth. As he sucked, sliding his tongue along Jim's length, Spock moved his hands up to Jim's hips, holding him still and calming Jim's need to thrust into his mouth.

“Spock, I can't. ” Jim finally said, pressing his hand gently to Spock's forehead. “I won't last. I won't last like this. Let's move.”

As he pulled his mouth off, Spock looked up to find Jim leaning against the wall, eyes closed and head tilted back, breathing hard and looking completely debauched. A grin broke over Jim's face as he lifted his head to meet Spock's gaze. “Bed.”

Spock stood quickly, wrapping his hands around Jim's waist and pulling him toward the sleeping area, with Jim pulling at his shirt as they went.

When they reached Jim's bed, he'd managed to remove Spock's shirt completely, while only loosening his tie. Gripping the red fabric, Jim pulled Spock onto the bed until Spock was kneeling over him. Spock paused, waiting and watching Jim as his fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on Spock's pants. Jim seemed almost frantic, and he laughed as he finally worked Spock's pants down enough to free his cock, yanking him out and thrusting his own hips up to meet Spock's.

“Perhaps,” Spock stuttered, suddenly unsure how long he would last with Jim's hand moving quickly and expertly up and down his length. “Perhaps we should take our time.”

Jim shook his head, grinning as he kissed Spock. “Not now,” he said against Spock's lips. “We'll have time, we'll take our time, but not now.”

Spock nodded, realizing Jim was teetering on the brink just as much as he was. Placing his hands on either side of Jim's head, he balanced himself over Jim, watching as Jim gripped them together, their cocks sliding against each other as Jim pumped them in his fist.

“Jim,” Spock whispered, calling Jim's gaze up to meet his own. Jim's eyes were dark as he looked at Spock, the blackness of his pupils almost completely covering the brilliant blue, and he smiled.

“Spock” he whispered back, grinning widely and nodding as his fist began to pump faster.

Spock was almost surprised when Jim went first, a shout escaping his lips as his cock pulsed and spurted over his fingers and onto his stomach. His breath was hot and quick against Spock's face as he kept pumping, his hand moving smoothly as he smeared his cum over Spock's cock. It was barely a minute before Spock was coming too, his head falling to bury itself against Jim's neck as his hips thrust against Jim's hand.

As Spock fell onto his side he pulled Jim against him, and they remained quiet for several minutes until their panting subsided.

"Does this mean I can keep my override code for your quarters?"

Spock looked over at Jim, barely attempting to mask the smirk on his face. "Yes, Jim."

Jim's hand slid over the red tie which was still hanging loosely from Spock's neck.

“Valentine's tie,” he said with a laugh.

Spock shifted in the bed suddenly, remembering something. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a piece of paper.

“What's that?”

“It is for you. I had intended to give it to you when I arrived at your quarters.” Spock passed the paper to Jim and watched as he unfolded it.

It was a simple square of white paper, the black text inside very plain and undecorated, but Jim still grinned when he read it.

_Be mine._


End file.
